lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Blast door map geography/Theories
Blast Door Map Geography * The "SUBTERRANEAN CONDUIT?" between The Swan and the Black Rock may be the hole that Locke was almost pulled into by The Security System * Cerberus is a code name for the smoke monster creature/mechanical contraption that is the security system. It is named after the three-headed dog of mythology that guards the gates of Hell. * As confirmed in the Jigsaw Puzzle, CV stands for Cerberus Vent which are underground tunnels used by the monster to travel on the Island. ** The latin incription "A mouse does not rely on just one hole" seems to confirm this, the mouse being the monster and the holes being cerberus vent. The monster doesn't rely on only one vent, considering the following quotation: "Possible CV II - inactive since accident". ** It is very likely that the hole Locke was dragged into in "Exodus" by the monster was a Cerberus Vent. * There are more "CVs" on the island, but they weren't discovered. :* There is a second, smaller ? on the map between The Swan and the large one in the center. Identification of known Island locations * The suitability/survivability of the midsection survivors' camp and an explanation for their apparent relative isolation can be gleaned from several notes near the "I am here" note: ** It's designated as a possible recreation area ** It's a low-priority zone for exploration ** There are no safe locations for Dharma infrastructure ** Large number of underground springs ** It also seems to be surrounded on the "north" and "northwest" by the Cerberus system, which could be inadvertently protecting the Oceanic survivors from the Others. * The location of the Black Rock (and apparently Magnus Hanso) and the identification of where "there be dragons" seems to roughly correspond with what Danielle called the Dark Territory * Has similar geometery with Joop's webmaze Stations Main article: Stations * Two of the stations might be underwater, underground, at a higher elevation, possibly planned but not yet constructed, or simply hypothetical, based on the use of dashed lines to draw them. * There were originally seven stations, one of which (scratched out on the map) was destroyed (or per the map, "aborted") in "the Incident." * The station names may correspond to the elements or constellations of Apollo e.g. Crater, Cygnus, Ophiucus, Orion, Phaethon, Sagitta. * It seems possible that, since all the stations appear to be oriented toward the center of the island, that The Incident may have destroyed a central hub that controlled everything going on in the rest of the Dharma complex, creating the crater and causing the blockage of multiple escape conduits as noted on this latest map. * The octagon is drawn such that each vertex corresponds to one known, scratched-out, or dashed station. However, note that The Swan is the only station that corresponds to two vertices. * The lines connecting the stations could be triangulation points used in determing their locations, but only if every station sends radio, or some other signals to all the other stations, because by knowing two station locations, one could then triangulate the exact location of any other station. *By looking at the Swan station on the Blast Door Map that was found by Locke and Boone appears to be marked by "H2" suggesting that the other "H" notes on the map give the locations of other stations. This means that the Swan station originally had two hatch entrances. *There are 8 stations all in all, (including the 2 unnamed stations and the Hydra) because there are 8 sides on the Dharma symbol. *All eight stations have now been named, although the numbering is uncertain: 1(?) = The Arrow, 2(?) = The Staff, 3 = The Swan, 4(?) = The Flame, 5 = The Pearl, 6 = The Orchid, 7(?) = The Hydra, 8(?) = The Looking Glass There is also the apparently false station located near the Others' fake camp, unofficially referred to as "The Door".